villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ulysses Klaue (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
'Ulysses Klaue '''is a major antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe movie series. He serves as a supporting antagonist of the 2015 science fiction film ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, and one of the two main antagonists of the 2018 fantasy drama film Black Panther. He is an extremely powerful and ruthless Black Market arms dealer, smuggler and gangster obsessed with gaining Vibranium metal at any cost, and this goal led him into conflict with the Avengers and made Ultron chop off his arm. He is operating from South Africa and was once an acquaintance of Tony Stark from the latter's weapon dealing days. Later, he comes into conflict once again with Wakanda, and acquaintances with Wakandan exile Erik Killmonger. He is portrayed by Andy Serkis who also played Gollum, Mr. Grin, Supreme Leader Snoke and Capricorn, Spike and the Witch-King of Angmar Character Personality Ulysses Klaue is an extremely powerful, confident, devious, manipulative, greedy and horrifyingly ruthless individual, with an incredible obssession to gain more and more Vibranium. In addition to his chaotic and evil personality, Klaue seemed to be a tyrannical individual towards his soldiers, as he commanded them with a strong iron fist. More than that, he is extremely loyal when making deals only when he deals with the man in charge. Yet, despite his ruthless and dark personality, Klaue seems to be terrified of a cuttlefish. Abilities Klaue had possessed many abilities, such as: *'Exceptional Intelligence: '''Klaue is an extremely intelligent individual, knowing how to make deals right and how to deal with situations of danger as well as outsmarting his enemies. *'Great Physical Strength: 'Despite not showing that,Klaue has an incredibly great physical strength which allows him to fight against his enemies any time. *'Speed: 'After his arm was sliced off and after the Avengers invaded his base of operations, Klaue seemed to show great speed as he escaped the scene at once. *'Reflexes: 'As Wanda and Pietro came,Klaue used his physical reflexes in order to load his gun and to prepare himself for what's coming. *'Fiream Skills: 'Klaue is greatly skilled in firearms and shootouts. When he was hired by an unknown man to kill T'Chaka, and when he prepared himself against the Maximoffs, Klaue was shown to be an extremely skilled at gunship. *'Leadership: 'Klaue is really great leader for his army, controlling them with great power. *'Vast Resources: 'As an arms dealer for the Black Market , Klaue had many resources of finance and more in order to act well as a businessman. *'Vast Wealth: 'Over the years, Klaue had gained an incredible wealth and net worth of billions of dollars, allowing him to use this as a vessel of payment. *'Master Tactican: 'Klaue always knew how to deal with situations of combat,danger and assassinations, and knew how to make the right moves. *'Master Strategist: 'In addition to his exceptional intelligence, Klaue used his abilities as a strategist in order to cover his traces and hide right inside the Salvage Yard without any individual of the police or FBI following him. *'Expert Assassin: 'He is an incredibly skilled individual at executing assassinations when getting paid. *'Expert Thief: 'When he arrived to Wakanda, Klaue knew how to steal some ammounts of Vibranium in smart way; enslaving the citizens. Equipment Weapons * '''Beretta 92: '''This gun was '''Klaue's favourite weapon of choice '''and he used it as his own personal sidearm, despite that this gun was eventually disarmed and broken by Pietro. Relationships Family * Great Grandfather † Allies *Intelligencia - Former Employers *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker † - Acquaintance *Klaue's Army - Subordinates *Klaue's Mercenaries - Surbodinates and Right-Hand *Erik Killmonger - Employer Enemies *T'Chaka † - Former Target *Ultron † *Quicksilver † *Scarlet Witch *The Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Former Acquaintance **Thor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye Quotes Trivia *In the comics, Klaue was once a chemist and a scientist and not arms dealer, smuggler, gangster or assasin. *In the comics, Klaw was T'Chaka's killer. However, in the MCU, it was Helmut Zemo who caused death of the latter. *All the Phase 2 movies featured a scene where someone loses an arm or hand, in reference to ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. In this movie Klaue is the one to suffer that fate.Those Star Wars references are Kevin Feige's ideas, as he himself is a fan of Star Wars. *Klaue claims to be terrified of cuttlefish. He even stated that a documentary on cuttlefish terrified him. *Klaue's fate or situation after he escaped from the Battle of the Salvage Yard were revealed in the trailer of ''Black Panther. (Namely,that ''he was captured by Everett Ross.) Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Smugglers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Gangsters Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Slaver Category:Psychopath Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Mechanically Modified